culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Fashion (David Bowie song)
| Length = 3:23 (7" single edit) 4:46 (Full-length album version) | Label = RCA Records BOW 7 | Writer = David Bowie | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = "Ashes to Ashes" (1980) | This single = "Fashion" (1980) | Next single = "Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps)" (1981) | Misc = }} }} "Fashion" is a track from David Bowie's 1980 album Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps). It was released as the second single from the album and was accompanied, like its predecessor "Ashes to Ashes", by a highly regarded music video.Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Bowie: An Illustrated Record: pp.113-114Nicholas Pegg (2000). The Complete David Bowie: pp.75-76 Music and lyrics According to co-producer Tony Visconti, "Fashion" was the last song completed in the Scary Monsters sessions, its bassline and some of the melody taking inspiration from Bowie's 1975 hit "Golden Years". Guest guitarist Robert Fripp contributed a series of harsh, mechanical riffs to complement the band's funk/reggae arrangement. The track was noted for its emotionally vacant choir effect, and the recurring onomatopoeia "beep beep" that Bowie had first used in an unreleased 1970 song called "Rupert the Riley". Another phrase in the lyrics that Bowie borrowed from his past was "People from Bad Homes", the title track of a 1973 album he recorded with his protégés The Astronettes, which went unreleased until 1995.David Buckley (1999). Ibid: p.207 References to a "goon squad" coming to town provoked theories that the song actually concerns fascism ("the National Front invade the discos", inferred NME critics Roy Carr and Charles Shaar Murray). However Bowie played down this interpretation in an interview shortly before the release of Scary Monsters, saying that what he was trying to do was "move on a little from that Ray Davies concept of fashion, to suggest more of a gritted teeth determination and an unsuredness about why one's doing it".Angus MacKinnon (1980). "The Future Isn't What It Used to Be". NME (13 September 1980): p.37 Biographer David Buckley believed the song "poked fun at the banality of the dance-floor and the style fascists" of the New Romantic movement.David Buckley (1999). Strange Fascination - David Bowie: The Definitive Story: pp.372–374 Music video David Mallet shot a music video for the single "Fashion" in a famous nightclub owned by his friend Robert Boykin called Hurrah. The opening shot of the clip features David Bowie on the HURRAH stage which was draped in khaki canvas for this shoot. The faceted mirror walls surrounding the dance floor can be seen in the background of various shots, and all the band scenes are shot in this club setting. Other locations around Manhattan are intercut throughout the clip. Amid a series of facial contortions and other gestures, Bowie made use of a move he had employed in the "Ashes to Ashes" video: slowly crouching and bringing his arm down to the ground in a slow vertical arc. Record Mirror readers voted "Fashion" and "Ashes to Ashes" the best music videos of 1980. The video features Carlos Alomar, G.E. Smith (Hall & Oates), Khandi Alexander, the guitarist Steve Love who plays drums in the video, John Kay, May Pang (married the songs producer Tony Visconti) and Alan Hunter, who became one of the first MTV VJs and also the first VJ to appear in the music video. Release and aftermath "Fashion" was the second single from Scary Monsters and the first issued after the album's September 1980 release. The edited 7" cut reached No. 5 in the UK, and by hitting No. 70 in America gave Bowie his first chart single there for four years. The UK sleeve design was adapted for the cover art on the 1980 compilation Best of Bowie. Bowie has performed the song on several tours, and it is included in the 1983 concert film Serious Moonlight. It was featured in the movie Clueless. During the Closing Ceremony of the 2012 London Olympics, "Fashion" was used during a tribute to the British fashion industry in a parade that featured a number of top models from the UK. Critical reception The song was ranked among the top ten "Tracks of the Year" for 1980 by NME. Track listing # "Fashion" (Bowie) – 3:23 # "Scream Like a Baby" (Bowie) – 3:35 The Japanese release of the single had "It's No Game (No. 1)" as the B-side. Production credits * Producers: ** Tony Visconti ** David Bowie * Musicians: ** David Bowie: Lead Vocals, Keyboards ** Robert Fripp: Guitar **Carlos Alomar: Guitar ** George Murray: Bass ** Dennis Davis: Drums ** Andy Clark: Synthesizer Other releases * It appeared on the following compilations: ** Changestwobowie (1981) – single edit ** Golden Years (1983) – album version ** Fame and Fashion (1984) – album version ** ChangesBowie (1990) – album version ** The Singles Collection (1993) – album version ** Best of Bowie (2002) – single edit ** The Best of David Bowie 1980/1987 (2007) – single edit ** Nothing Has Changed (3-CD & 2-CD versions) (2014) – incorrectly edited "single version" ** Bowie Legacy (2-CD version) (2016) – single edit Charts Cover versions * Frank Black - Live recording with Bowie in January 1997 on Bowie's 50th birthday party * The Dandy Warhols - Sampled the song in "Scientist" on the album Welcome to the Monkey House * Die Lady Di - Ashes to Ashes: A Tribute to David Bowie (1998) * Glamma Kid - Single release as "Fashion '98" (1998) * High Blue Star - .2 Contamination: A Tribute to David Bowie (2006) * Botox - BowieMania: Mania, une collection obsessionelle de Beatrice Ardisson (2007) * The Sunburst Band - Moving with the Shakers (2008) * Afghan Raiders - We Were So Turned On: A Tribute to David Bowie (2010) * Grum - Covered on the first album Heartbeats (2010) * Glee - As a promotional music video for Vogue "Fashion's Night Out" * Bratz: Forever Diamondz Soundtrack - Changing the name to "Ooooh Fashion" and doing various other edits in the lyrics to accommodate the franchise Notes References External links * Category:David Bowie songs Category:1980 singles Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by Tony Visconti Category:RCA Records singles Category:1980 songs